Worlds Apart
by Rusty14
Summary: Kit Kat was best friends with Sora, Kairi and Riku on Destiney Island. Before any of the bad things happen to the others, she leaves with her family, months later after landing in Traverse Town she bumps into two of her old friends. But not a heartwarming hello, can two old friends work through their differences but also help save their best friend from her own weapon?R&R on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_****: DON'T OWN anything except OC hope it's good :3**

**Name: Worlds Apart**

**Game: Kingdom Hearts**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Chapter rating: K**

**Pairing(s)**

**OCxRiku**

**_Summary_****: **Kit Kat a girl that was best friends with Sora, Kairi and Riku on Destiney Island. Before any of the bad things that happen to the others, she leaves with her family, months later after landing in Traverse Town she bumps into two of her old friends. But it's not a heartwarming hello, can they work through their differences but also help save their best friend from her own Keyblade? R&amp;R

* * *

Chapter One

_"Hey Kit!" Three voices shouted gaining her attention from the guitar she had from when she was little from her father._

_"Oh hey guys" Kit said to her three friends who sat next to her. Riku her silver haired companion asked._

_"What are you doing out here?" He sat on her left while Sora and Kairi sat on his side, Kairi in between the two._

_"Nothing a little bored I guess" Kit replied gently plucking at the strings._

_"What our Kit Kat's bored?" Sora joked causing them to laugh, it had been a joke between the four her name was indeed Kit middle being Kat so they've always called her Kit Kat._

Opening her eyes she sighed and saw that it was a dream or more like a memory. A few months ago she had arrived in a place called Traverse Town meeting Cid and Leon who took her in and trained her himself.

"Kit you up?" Leon's voice caused her to turn to him still in bed. "Hey you okay?" He asked.

"I just haven't been sleeping to good lately" Kit told him as he came in and sat down on her bed.

"Those dreams again?" Leon asked, Kit sat up and sighed.

"More like nightmare" Kit was use to talking to Leon, Cid or Merlin about the 'nightmares' as she called them, anything from her life with Destiney Island. She knew it sounded mean but after realizing that this place was a neutral area so she had enough time to train her weapons and practicing her magic.

"Maybe you should talk to Merlin about all the dreams you've been having okay?" Leon suggested, gaining a small nod, "so get ready, you have a delivery job, Cybella has an order for you."

Kit nodded as he left. _'Can I really forget ever living on the island and just think about the town?' _Kit thought as she raced out of her room not eating that morning **(A/N: She can tell what time it usually is)**

"Kit?" A voice called out. Hiding she saw it was Sora with… a dog and duck.

"Who's Kit, Sora?" The dog asked curiously.

"She's a very good friend of mine, I thought I saw her" Sora explained, the dog placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll find her along with Riku and Kairi" the duck said, Sora nodded sadly.

* * *

"Thanks I'll come by later to see how everything is going" Kit told the woman who was around forty something.

"Alright thank you Kit" the woman gave the munny to her.

"Have a good day" Kit took off jumping from place to place to get back to the store faster in the 2nd district.

"Cybella I'm back." Kit said as she entered through the door.

"Oh hey Kit good job, but don't you usually stick around to help with the spell?" Cybella asked as she placed a box of berry root on the top shelf.

"This is Annabelle were talking around she knows how to do everything and I'll stop by on my way back to check on how it's going" Kit replied, Cybella nodded satisfied.

"Okay also you're needed to mediate between an angry spirit and it's family," Kit nodded.

"Okay be prepared cause spirits take a lot outta me I just might head home right after" Kit stated gaining a nod from her boss.

"Yeah okay, so see ya tomorrow?" Cybella asked as she split the munny enough for the register than some for Kit.

"I don't know I told Leon I'd talk to Merlin about something's that has been going on" Kit said as she pocketed the munny and left. Walking carefully she came across a shadow instantly pulling out her Iceblade she got ready. She was suddenly knocked down by a hit to the back.

Turning she saw a knight shadow she only encountered those once and Leon had to save her ass. But now she was alone if they over powered her she was screwed.

"Oh great" a few more knights had appeared Kit quickly got into a fighting stance she was trained to do when having multiple attackers.

Kit went for the shadows first getting rid of them quickly, the knights were another story, and they were quicker and tougher than the shadows which made them harder to deal with. One head-butted Kit right in her head knocking her to ground once again with the lack of sleep Kit had it was becoming harder for her to focus on her foes.

"I'm gonna have too" Kit whispered making her Iceblade disappear using her sun pendant to summon her strongest fire spell that she still needed to work on.

Whispering a foreign language into the pendant that started glowing orange, the whispering continued as she outstretched her arms allowing a rage of fire surrounded the shadows that had grown in numbers.

Suddenly becoming dizzy she swayed until someone had caught her. "Damn it Kit I told you to be careful about that" she heard Leon who picked her up. But when she looked around, she was 100% positive she saw Riku behind Leon.

Leon had saw her reaction when he arrived and turned around positive that he saw someone too, as he saw a flash of silver. "Come on Kit let's go see Merlin see if he can help."

Leon was quick to move to Merlin's house to get Kit help. "Merlin" Leon called to the old man and saw Fairy Godmother there too.

"Oh dear" she sounded when she saw Kit in Leon's arms, "what happened to her?"

Merlin came as well as Leon placed Kit on the bed there, "she was surrounded by heartless and used her pendant to use her fire spells, one that was too powerful for her to handle, she collapsed when I got there" Leon explained to the old man fearing what would've happened if he hadn't of gotten there and more heartless did.

Merlin was mumbling a cure spell over Kit healing the wounds she had gain from the fight. "She'll be alright but what was going on you told me she needed to talk to me about something earlier."

Leon had completely forgotten about that but explained to the two people who were like grandparents to Kit. "She was going to come when she finished her job today-"

Leon was cut off by Kit who groaned, waking up, "ow damn it that hurt" Kit sat up with Leon's help and held her head, "how much trouble am I in?" she asked Leon who quirked an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Kit you almost give us heart attacks when you use those spells" Leon started reprimanding her but stopped sighing. "Don't use those spells till you know how to control your abilities okay?" he asked her sitting down on Merlin's bed watching her nod.

"Yes sir" Kit smiled to her older brother who chuckled.

"Alright I gotta go, leaving Yuffie alone really isn't a good idea" he gained a nervous reaction from the teenager who rolled her eyes at him.

"Why'd you leave her alone in the first place?" Kit said gaining a bop to the head from the man who shook his own.

Merlin summoned an entrance to the cave that led to his home, then turned to Kit who slowly stood up with Fairy Godmother's help "you always make him worry more than Yuffie does Kit and that's saying something."

Kit sighed as she looked at the old man who was watching her. "I know but I have a feeling something is about to happen and it's freaking me out" Kit sat with Merlin who offered her and Fairy Godmother tea.

"Now what's been going on" Merlin asked calmly to Kit who sighed.

After explaining everything and the thought of Riku in Traverse Town made her nervous. Both Merlin and Fairy Godmother expressed their concern as well but told her it was going to be okay.

"Hey Merlin!" A familiar voice called out. Kit's eyes widen tremendously as she turned around and saw Sora, and the two animals from before.

"Kit?" Sora asked shocked to see the girl again.

"Hey Sora" Kit said as she leaned against the chair she was sitting in not really in the mood to talk to the boy in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked as the duck and dog came closer and looked at me.

"Sora who is this?" The dog asked as the duck grabbed his staff as Kit's eyes fallowed his movements.

"And why is she staring at me" the duck said as he moved around with her watching him still.

Merlin intervened "Goofy, Donald this is Kit, Kit these are the kings-"

"Guards who were sent to look for the Kingdom Keyblade, which Sora holds, they are also looking for King Mickey to know what to do next" Kit cut Merlin off who smiled and nodded when she looked at him.

"You're telepathy is increasing which is good" Merlin commented but continued, "boys, Kit lives here, has been for months" Merlin said to the three, but wasn't expecting Sora to say something.

"Why haven't you tried looking for Riku, Kairi or me?" Sora asked upset at his friend who just stared at him.

Kit stood up and nodded her head to the two adults, "I have to get back to the others, excuse me" the two nodded themselves and watched as Kit left while Sora just glared at her and fallowed her across the water.

Kit bolted to the first district but was tackled by Sora, kicking him off she instinctively her out the Iceblade and pointed it at Sora, "just for future references don't ever tackle me from behind, my powers are still a little unstable with the help of the Iceblade" Kit informed, Sora who pulled out his own Keyblade.

"Sora watch out that Iceblade is very dangerous" Goofy shouted to Sora as Donald's eyes shot open at the sight of the Iceblade.

Sora was a little nervous with how their reactions to the blade in front of him "what does it do?" he called back to Goofy who looked worried.

"We don't know much about it, that's the problem nobody's ever handled the Iceblade that we know of" Donald responded for Goofy who had his shield out to help.

"You called us your friends, why didn't you look for us, why did you leave the islands, you left us behind when you disappeared!" Sora dove at her with the Keyblade.

Kit quickly dodge and kicked Sora's legs from under him, and rolled away when the Keyblade almost hit her. Kit had back flipped a few times and sent out spells of ice and water mainly through the Iceblade as Sora had to dodge faster than her.

"I was here to train Sora, not feel sorry for the fact that I lost everything when my home was taken into the shadows, my parents, sister and brother, I lost them all Sora, ChiChi died trying to save me, how can I try to bond with others when I couldn't save my own family?" Kit shouted to her once friend who glared at her again, as she thought of her parents, siblings and an old dog who she loved dearly.

"It wouldn't of mattered we could've helped you!" Sora shouted to her gaining the townsfolk's attention, Kit didn't like it as she looked around, getting out of her fighting stance keeping her real attention on Sora as he stayed in the fighting stance.

"I'm done with this, I'm leaving" Kit said as she held her hands up making her blade disappear. As soon as she turned her back on Sora he lunged at her furious, but before he could touch her, someone else blocked his way it was Leon and Yuffie standing there with their weapons as Cid and Aerith were standing next to Kit keeping an eye on her.

"Back away Sora, it's not worth it" Leon said as Yuffie was looking at the other two as well. "And let's continue this _conversation_ somewhere else" Leon had noticed everyone else watching them.

"Sora if you think I don't care about you guys, than never talk to me again or need my help if that's just what you're gonna think about me. Goodbye" Kit walked away as they watched her.

Sora sighed and looked down after she disappeared, he felt bad now. It wasn't her fault that her mother made her leave to stay with her sickly grandmother, their bonds to her have always been fragile and now he was sure he had none with her.

* * *

He watched the fight between the two ex-friends; he was worried as to why she was fighting with Sora. He had been told of the Iceblade, the dangers it posed to the wielder, how their hearts will freeze to where nothing could help after they let the blade overpower their wills.

"You seem to care for this girl as well, more so than Kairi?" Maleficent asked as she appeared by his side, Riku continued to watch until she was out of sight.

"She was once my close friend before she left the island. But now I don't know what she is to me. I still rather look for Kairi and make sure she's safe" Riku said as Maleficent nodded.

"Very well, but I want you to try and pull her to our side. If she refuses, get rid of her" Riku froze by her words.

Kill his friend if she refuses to come to their side? "May I ask why you would want her on our side?" He asked wanting to know why.

"Because her ability to wield the Iceblade, a very powerful weapon, makes her either a valuable ally or a hated enemy that anyone would want to kill. But if they bond with the blade to much their very lives will rely on it, if one were to destroy the blade, the wielder would possibly die if they grew attached to it, their hearts would freeze and they would need the weapon to live" Maleficent said as Riku stared in horror.

If she attached herself to the blade to where her heart would freeze she could die if it was destroyed. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

* * *

**Ending of first chapter hope it was okay ^.^**

**_~Rusty14~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_****: Chapter one**

**Name: Worlds Apart**

**Game: Kingdom Hearts**

**Beta'd by: Unbeta'd**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Pairing(s)**

**OCxRiku**

**_Summary_****: **Kit Kat was best friends with Sora, Kairi and Riku on Destiney Island. Before any of the bad things happen to the others, she leaves with her family, months later after landing in Traverse Town she bumps into two of her old friends. But it's not a heartwarming hello, can two old friends work through their differences but also help save their best friend from her own weapon? R&amp;R

* * *

Chapter Two

"Kit will just you talk with him please" Yuffie asked her friend who said firmly.

"No" she closed the door to her room.

"Yuffie leave her alone, she's not in the best of moods right now" Leon said as she sighed and walked with him to leave the girl alone.

"I hope she calms down soon" Yuffie said as they all sat down.

Sora just looked at them curiously, "how long has Kit been here again?" Sora asked them.

Yuffie turned to Cid and Leon who thought for a moment, "I think it's going on seven months now right?" She asked the boys who nodded.

"Yeah that sounds about right" Cid said remembering the young girl appearing in the first district, unconscious, covered in bruises and cuts carrying the Iceblade in her left hand.

"Wow she's been here for that long?" Sora asked as Aerith came over and sat next to Yuffie.

"Yes sometimes she's working at a shop, but most of the time she's training or meditating her powers" Aerith said as Sora looked at her.

"Powers? You mean like me? Using the elements?" Sora asked as Leon shook his head.

"No Merlin said that she has more power than a normal person her age" Leon said as the door to Kit's room opened and closed calmly.

Aerith went to stand before Kit quickly left, "and she's still mad" Yuffie said wincing.

Sora just watched sadly, "where is she going?" He asked curiously, Leon looked before answering.

"To the Waterway, that's usually her training spot" Leon said as he watched Sora get up to go chat with the girl. "I wouldn't get in the way of her training Sora, she tends to become touchy with her 'alone time'" Leon said as Sora still walked to the door.

"I have to talk to her" Sora said as Goofy and Donald also got up, "you guys want to go too?" Sora asked as they nodded.

"We want to reintroduce ourselves to her if we can" Goofy said as Donald nodded.

Sora nodded, "okay let's go."

* * *

Kit sighed as she sat in a meditating position with candles around her, slowly she breathed in and out before closing her eyes, the candles around her started floating while lighting themselves.

_'Why can't I be strong to protect everyone? Why must I be a weakling?'_ As those thoughts went through her mind the candles started wavering with her not thinking completely on the levitation. She sighed and lowered the candles to the ground, making sure they were still lit she breathed out before closing her eyes once again before focusing on the candles one more time. The sounds of footsteps and splash of water alerted her to company that she didn't want.

"Gawrsh maybe we should've listened to Leon before" the familiar voice of Goofy came from behind her.

"What are you doing down here?" Kit asked quickly causing them to fall from trying to be quiet.

"Well I wanted to come talk to you again" Sora said as his two friends watched from behind him nervous.

"Didn't Leon tell you that I hate being interrupted during my training?" Kit asked as Sora nodded. "Then why are you here?" She asked harsher this time as the candles hit the ground going out.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier" Sora said as she continued to stare at him.

She turned her back to them, "there's nothing to apologize for Sora, you were right I should've went looking, I just didn't know if you guys were still there or not, I stayed here to train and get stronger so I could fight those damned Heartless" she said angrily as the candles she was setting back up flamed again but had larger flames.

Donald jumped back and shot out an ice spell from his staff, "wait Donald no!" Sora shouted before the ice hit an barrier, her Iceblade had appeared quickly in her hand.

Donald lowered his staff "sorry about that" he said as the Iceblade disappeared from her grasp.

"Its fine, I'd do the same if that suddenly happened to me to" Kit said as she sat down and crossed her legs. "Please go Sora I'm still training so I'd like to be alone" Kit said as she closed her eyes.

Sora nodded, "sure but I'll talk to you later right?" Sora asked as he, Goofy and Donald all started to leave.

"Yeah" she said taking her black hair down from the half up, allowing it to fall just a little below her shoulders. She sighed slowly calming down enough to think everything through but the memory of her coming here came to her mind.

_Flashback:_

_Shadows kept springing out at her as she ran in different directions she didn't know how to fight them, her family was gone she couldn't find anyone else in town to help._

_She was quickly tackled by something as she made it to the dock; turning on her back she kicked a shadow off her she started to crawl backwards as the things continued to gather around her, her back met the dock pillar she knew she was done for. But when they lunged for her upon instinct she covered her face with her hands didn't feel anything touch but felt something in her left hand. She looked and saw a weird weapon in her hand, "The Iceblade, Iceblade, Iceblade" something was whispering into her ear._

_"Iceblade?" Kit was confused the things seemed scared of it but some brave enough to go for her again but she swung the weapon and the things disappeared. She took off running again but was careful when she swung her weapon to prevent her from accidently hurting herself._

_"Stay away from me!" She screamed terrified as the creatures came closer, she skidded to an instant halt and gripped her Iceblade with both hands and swung it at the creatures making them disappear. Slowly her vision started to become hazy and spots started appearing as she collapsed vaguely seeing something overcome her, she thought she saw Riku watching her with a startled look in his face._

_Cid closed his shop for the night as he came out, he stopped when he saw Donald's nephews crowed around something, he jogged over when Dewey waved him over. There laid a girl with short spiky jagged hair that fell in her face but didn't hid the bruises she had, she was small, seemed like a young teen, she was wearing a black/red pleated checkered skirt, a black sweatshirt with long dark red sleeves with a black singlet underneath. She wears dark red leg warmers with black shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg, cross earrings, a small silver snowflake ring on her left ring finger and a black choker baring a golden/amber colored sun pendant. But she had bruises and cuts all over her, this worried Cid as he moved to pick her up but he quickly noticed that she had a weapon on her before it disappeared._

_The small ducklings started to follow him before he told them to close their shop before going back. Cid carried her to their hotel rooms, he definitely gained their attention as Leon was up and over to him to help in seconds._

_"Who is she?" Leon asked as he looked her over quickly._

_"I don't know, but she wields a blade I know that much, but it was made of ice" he said as Leon and Aerith looked alarmed they knew what weapon that could be._

_"What does that mean?" Yuffie asked coming to her partner's side worried._

_"Meaning that we're going to have her under our care till she doesn't need it anymore" Leon said staring at the girl as Aerith had gone to retrieve Merlin._

_Once Merlin had arrived he quickly stayed at the girl's side to heal her, even for him it took almost an entire day to heal her physical wounds but he had to make sure she didn't have a concussion or any organ injures. He was thankful that she didn't have any of those; he gave them some medicines to help her heal faster and kick any infections she could have._

_The next day she woke with a start, definitely startling Yuffie who was watching over her and readjusting her washcloth on her forehead. "She's awake" she informed the others as Leon got up and came over._

_"Do you know who you are?" Leon asked as he sat down on the bed._

_"Kit Kat" she said as the others looked at each other with some curiosity at her name._

_"Do you know where you are?" Leon asked her again._

_"No, no I don't" she said with sadness in her voice._

_"You're in Traverse Town, do you know how?" Leon asked knowing she didn't come on a gummi ship._

_"No, all I remember is fighting a bunch of weird black things, next thing I know I'm here" she said as Leon nodded, getting up while Merlin replaced his spot._

_"You've been unconscious for an entire day child" he said seeing the alarmed look in her face._

_"W-wait an entire day?" Kit asked forcing herself up as Aerith gently placed her hands on her shoulders to keep her from hurting herself anymore._

_"Keep calm, it's alright just rest now" Aerith said as Kit nodded and lounged against the pillows as Merlin gave her a drink as she eyed it carefully._

_"It's alright it's a potion for you to heal" Merlin claimed as Kit smiled gently._

_"Thank you" she said drinking the potion._

_End of Flashback_

Kit watched as the candles went out from her calming down and used her water abilities to put them out carefully. Traverse Town meant everything to her now, the gang meant everything to her. She stayed here to learn and control her powers why couldn't Sora understand that?

She sniffed as she thought she might never see her family again. She cleared her throat before standing up and moving all her stuff away up to Merlin's.

She made her way out of the tunnel and planned on heading to the hotel. She gently maneuvered the elements around her as comfort, she wasn't aware that someone was trailing her.

* * *

Riku waited for her to emerge from her hideout in the tunnel. He had seen Sora's group go in, he felt a large amount of power arise suddenly. He figured Sora did something to Kit to upset her. He smirked; he remembered many times where he and Kairi had to play peacemakers between the two. An angry Kit was funny once in a while; now though he understood why the elements always favored Kit, she was always happy near water, sad with fire, calm with a small breeze and angry with Earth.

They didn't always be that similar, but her emotions rarely showed sometimes, they had to guess half the times Kit hadn't known about her powers than but she knew she wasn't normal.

But as he watched for her to exit he had noticed Sora's group exit and Sora looked almost sad. But no sooner she had emerged as well, she looked sad.

He sighed, he said he'd try to turn her to their side, but the fact that she was with that group that has lived here in Traverse Town have kept her close. He hoped that their friendship in the past would help him with his task.

* * *

"Kitty Kat." That one single nickname, one she hasn't heard in a long time, caused her to freeze.

"Hello Riku, I see you made it off the Island as well, I'm glad" Kit smiled as she turned. There stood her old friend, though still current crush.

Riku nodded as he watched her carefully, Maleficent had warned him of her Iceblade. Something he took with care, "what are you doing here?" He asked leaning against a building.

"Heading back to my home, I haven't seen you here before today, where have you been?" She asked keeping an eye on his posture in case something was wrong.

"Yes, I just arrived today" he said as she nodded. "I heard you have something called the Iceblade" that caused her to tense.

She knew how rare her blade was; the last known wielder was ten years ago. No one knew what their name was or anything like that. Merlin told her to be careful on what happened with her weapon or who she trusted.

"Yes I do, why are you asking?" She asked getting ready to run if she had to. Riku was too powerful for her she knew that all too well, from all the times everyone challenged each other in play.

"Look I don't' want to fight Kit, I was sent here to give you a deal by Maleficent" he watched as she took a step back. So she knew the name, "I take it you know the name?" He asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I know the name, we all do Riku. But why are you asking for her, what does she want with me?" Kit asked getting ready to summon her blade.

"To join us, to help us instead of them" he said while she thought.

Join Riku and darkness, the very things that took her family or stay loyal to the light and her group. She made her choice when she attacked Riku with defiance in her actions. "I'll never join evil, they took my family away from me" she said as he growled at realizing his only choice now. To kill her before she grew any stronger, but he tried to stop himself quickly before he did something he regretted.

"Fine" he said pulling out Soul Eater and struck her quickly in the head, catching her off guard. Their fight went with her dodging his attacks, he slashed at her chest almost knocking the pendent off it's hook as she rolled. A shadow appeared and knocked her down, it quickly pinned her as she frantically struggled against it as Riku approached her.

She looked in his eyes and saw darkness in them, "you should've chosen our side Kit" he said as she tried to fight once again. But his shadow was stronger most likely feeding off Riku's energy making it strong as hell. He came close before a barrier erupted between them and destroyed the heartless on top of her.

That sucked up most of her energy as she watched him raise his weapon to strike her. But he lowered the weapon before kicking her into the waterway injuring her side with a large vertical cut, "you'll always be weak to me Kit, now I have to go find Kairi and protect her like you can never do" he said as she sobbed, he left as she watched with sadness.

"Goodbye Riku" she whispered before she was able to remotely drag her body from the water that rose over her skin to comfort or heal her smaller cuts. She grunted and whimpered when the concrete brushed her wounds, she started crying when she laid on the cold ground.

* * *

**End of the second chapter hope it was good, I've been a little sick but working on all my stories.**

**_~Rusty14~_**


End file.
